


Geometry of Power

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Io - Freeform, The Exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Io was lost.
Series: destcember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 1





	Geometry of Power

Ikora spent one day on Io before the evacuation. 

The planet was a holy site, once desecrated by the Taken, then the Red Legion. Both times, humanity had been able to reestablish a foothold, to let this place keep its meaning.

This time, it was not going to recover. The pyramid in the distance declared it so. Io was lost, and so was the Light beneath its surface. Perhaps, in another time, humanity would return to it, rebuild the Lost Oasis and re-explore the Giant’s Scar. Maybe the Red Legion terrabase would be gone, and the Pyramidion would be nothing more than a relic.

Ikora knew better to indulge in wishful thinking, though. She turned and walked back to the ship that had brought her here.

Ophiuchus was silent.


End file.
